fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle Locations
Gargoyle locations The 50 Gargoyles can be found at the following locations. They can sometimes be heard before they are seen. Use the Fine Aim skill to shoot and destroy them. The first Gargoyle you destroy gives you a map and starts the side quest to destroy all 50 of them. Bandit Coast 1. Go down the left path through the double doors. It is on the left in a cubby hole. 2. Go to the furthest left camp on the map. Stand in between the cart and the barrels at the far end and look left, very high. Bloodstone 3. Head to the boathouse where a boat is being built, before going in through the door, look between the boathouse and the house on the left, the gargoyle is rested on the side. 4. On Lion Head’s Isle, by the big waterfall as you come out of the island area (after you dive in). You must do the "Treasure Island Of Doom" quest to get here. 5. On the first tier, as far south as you can go, up a level in front of you. 6. On the rocks, out to sea. Jump in the sea as far as you can to the north. Swim out a distance to find it. Bower Lake 7. Slightly north of the Brightwood exit, on the archway of a set of ruins above a silver chest. 8. On the southeast corner of the largest lake, look for a set of ruins where beetles will rise from the ground and attack you. The gargoyle is on a broken pillar facing inland. the same set of ruins as 7. [High Up] 9. South of the Bower Lake Tomb, on the nearest ruin. 10. In the Tomb Of Heroes, after you go through the first big room, the Gargoyle is behind you while in the corridor. Note: You must do the "Rescuing Charlie" quest to gain access to caves. 11. The Gargoyle is by the gypsy camp. When inside, go as far as you can west to the cliff edge, and look down across the water. Note: This area is blocked off early in the game; try after you have been to Bloodstone. Bowerstone Cemetery Bowerstone Market Bowerstone Old Town 21. On the side of the watertower-style building on the side of the big warehouse. It is on the way to the exits to both Rockridge and the cemetery. 22. On the stairs of The Felling Residence. Purchase or kick the door in. It can be found almost in the middle of the map, just slightly lower. Between the tree area and the middle of the map. Brightwood 23. On the back of the black structure on the southeastern island on the map. 24. Above an arch on the way to Westcliff (behind you when going there). It is near the southwestern-most water on the map. 25. In the Forsaken Fortress minizone (hang lefts from Bandit Coast entrance, directly past small plaza with highwaymen). When you enter the castle in the zone, take the first right and walk across the curving parapet. In the center, look directly outwards. It is on the top of a broken column at about even level with you. 26. Behind you as you drop down in Archon's Knot. To get there, vault from the broken wall next to the Cullis Gate you open to get to Wrathmarsh. 27. After buying the Brightwood Tower for 250,000 gold, stand by Garth's bed, and look out the window to see the Gargoyle. You do not have to buy the tower if you don't want to though. If you stand away from the tower near the cullis gate, the Perforator legendary rifle can reach the gargoyle from there. Fairfax Castle 28. In Lady Grey’s Tomb in Fairfax Gardens, as you go in and down the steps. Before you jump down, go straight ahead. 29. Above the entrance to the big castle/mansion. 30. In the Fairfax Castle, in the library. Guild Cave 31. In the big open cavern with water and lots of bridges. Oh the highest part of the island with the stalagmites and the stalactites. Oakfield Rookridge 35. On the right before you go in the Hobbe Cave after making the big dive down from the broken bridge. 36. In the Hobbe Cave, in the cylindrical room with the spiral map round the outside. Look up to see it. 37. In the mountains, directly at the top of the wheel device at the top. 38. In the Temple Of Shadows, in far right corner as you go in. The Temple Of Shadows is the big church on the hill. To gain entrance, you must eat five Crunchy Chicks at its gates. 39. Above the entrance to the room you just entered inside the Temple Of Shadows with the key there. Westcliff 40. On the left of the path just after the first Balverine attack. At the first left off the main path, turn around. 41. Go to the top of the big structure before you cross the first bridge. Vault down, and it is straight ahead. 42. Before you go in to Howling Halls, stand at the top of the stairs in the ruins. Look behind you and up and left. 43. In the far right corner of the main hall in Howling Halls. Note: It is a very large room. 44. To the right of the gravel path down to the docks. Stop on the first wooden part, and look up at the cliff. Wraithmarsh 45. In the building opposite the cage you were stashed in. 46. Behind the building as you cross the first swamp into Oakvale. It looks like an old carriage building. 47. Just after you cross through the wooden tunnel bridge, at the next set of ruins. It is on one of the pillars on the right side before you go up the steps. 48. After the fog ground filled graveyard, just before you go under the next bridge, turn around. It is on one of the tombs on the right. 49. Above the door in the final room of Twinblade’s Tomb. To get access, do the "Love Hurts" quest. 50. Above the moving spiked floor entrance in the Shadow Court. To gain entrance, do the "Hero Of Skill" quest. Category:Lists Category:Fable 2